simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)/Patch 5
De 5e patch voor De Sims 4 voor spelcomputer is uitgegeven op 17 mei 2018. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.06. Officiële patch opmerkingen Soel Soel! Nu we de tweede helft van 2018 naderen, geven we jullie een update waarin we dieper ingaan op jullie feedback en rapporten. Maar daar blijft het uiteraard niet bij, we hebben ook een grote voorjaarsschoonmaak gehouden om de puntjes terug op de i te zetten. Wat is er voor nieuws? Als je wilt kiezen waar je naartoe wilt reizen en wonen, is het navigeren door de buurt een beetje een gedoe in het scherm 'Wereld beheren'. We hebben de mogelijkheid toegevoegd om naar de virtuele cursor over te stappen in 'Wereld beheren' zodat je nu nauwkeuriger kunt bepalen waar je naartoe wilt reizen of waar je wilt wonen. Sinds de laatste update hebben we ook meer tijd besteed aan het zoeken naar die vervelende onzichtbare gebruikersinterface-elementen en hebben ze tot orde geroepen. Een bruikbare gebruikersinterface moet natuurlijk een zichtbare gebruikersinterface zijn. Algemene problemen *Sims verzamelen graag dingen in hun inventaris, sommigen hebben zelfs hele stapels spullen. Die stapels zouden beter tot hun recht komen als ze verkocht werden om wat extra geld te verdienen. Dit kun je per stapel doen, maar dan duurt het ook langer om betaald te krijgen. Nu kunnen stapels voorwerpen als een enkel voorwerp rechtstreeks uit de inventaris worden verkocht. *Soms ga het hoofdmenu aan dat je Magere Heins Magere Gitaar niet had bij het koppelen van je account. We hebben een hartig woordje met Hein gesproken en gezegd dat hij zijn gitaar echt niet terugkrijgt. Het hoofdmenu zou nu dus op de juiste manier moeten weerspiegelen dat je accounts zijn gekoppeld en dat je Magere Heins Magere Gitaar hebt. *Nu we het toch over de gitaar hebben... als je Magere Heins Magere Gitaar claimt, krijg je niet langer het bericht om je aan te melden op een nieuwsbrief. In plaats daarvan koppel je gewoon je EA-account en is de gitaar helemaal van jou. *Feesten zijn beter als je met een groepje vrienden bent. Als je vrienden nu op bezoek komen, kun je een aantal feestdoelen voltooien. *Als je het optiemenu opent terwijl het keuzemenu geopend is, blijf je niet langer steken in het keuzemenu. Hoewel er ergerere dingen zijn. Keuzes leiden altijd weer tot andere keuzes. *Als je Sims ouder worden, blijf je niet langer steken in het Sims-infopaneel als je eigenschappen selecteert in het Ouder geworden! paneel. *Hoeveel bedden heeft jouw kavel? H! Dat slaat nergens op, toch? Nu kun je alleen maar cijfers invoeren als je details toevoegt aan de kavelinformatie voor het aantal bedden en baden dat je hebt. *Het veranderen van de categorie van een gestileerde outfit dwingt je Sim niet langer om de eerste outfit te dragen. In plaats daarvan kun je jouw Sim in elke gewenste look steken. *Toegang krijgen tot nieuwe packs/pakketten is iets om te vieren. Maar die viering moet kort zijn en niet iets dat zich voortzet in CES. Vieringen zijn kort en krachtig om dat blije gevoel gaande te houden. *Het gebruik van het pipetje tijdens het bouwen leidde tot prestatieproblemen. Dit is nu verholpen. Dus... leef je uit met het kopiëren van die patronen en decoreer al je ruimtes met hetzelfde behang. Tenzij je natuurlijk gevoel voor stijl hebt, dan moet je het vooral laten! Aan het Werk *Soms zien je Sims er zo goed uit dat ze de neiging krijgen om een selfie te maken. Nu kunnen ze er rustig op los klikken zonder dat ze tijdelijk de controle verliezen. Maar als je Sims rechtstreeks in het flitslicht kijken, kunnen we niet garanderen dat ze niet een tijd lang zwevende lichtjes zullen zien. *Spiegels zijn ervoor om te kijken of je das recht zit of waarom andere Sims je zo raar aankijken. Wat ze niet moeten doen, is blauw oplichten. Nu doen ze dat ook niet meer, zodat je *Sims zichzelf zo lang mogelijk kunnen bewonderen. *Als je je medewerkers er goed uit wilt laten zien, moeten ze een professioneel uitziend uniform hebben en die beslissing kan best lastig zijn. Wat niet meer lastig is, is dat de besturing voor het uitklapmenu niet langer van het scherm verdwijnt. *Buitenaardse wezens hebben misschien de technologie om door de ruimte te vliegen, maar wat ze niet hadden mogen hebben is de mogelijkheid om te voorkomen dat jij hun uiterlijk verandert. Dus hebben we die mogelijkheid verwijdert zodat jij kunt bepalen hoe buitenaardse Sims eruit zien. Vampiers *Vampiers vinden het fijn als er naar ze wordt geluisterd, dus kun je nu volledig door de welkomtekst bladeren. *Als je de duistere vorm van een vrouwelijke vampier in CES hebt, wil je haar waarschijnlijk niet kwaad maken door het persoonlijkheidspaneel te selecteren en problemen te veroorzaken. We willen niet echt kennismaken met haar duistere kant, dus leidt het openen van het persoonlijkheidspaneel niet langer tot problemen. Uit Eten *Als je foto's maakt van een heerlijk gerecht, wil je dat iedereen die je de foto laat zien verrast is over het feit dat je de tijd hebt genomen om een foto te maken van je culinaire hoogstandje. Wat je niet verwacht is dat mensen je foto belachelijk maken en zeggen dat-ie onderbelicht is. Nu worden foto's volledig in kleur, met de juiste belichting en de perfecte compositie weergegeven. Stedelijk Leven *Iedereen droomt van succes in de grote stad. Maar we willen natuurlijk niet dat acties door die dromen worden verstoord, dus hebben we Sims verteld om maar in hun eigen tijd groots te dromen om geen storende acties meer te ervaren. *Hoewel de Sterrenstaarder Lounge van San Myshuno best flitsend is, mag dit er natuurlijk niet toe leiden dat 'Wereld beheren' gaat knipperen, dus hebben we Sterrenstaarder gevraagd om even te 'dimmen'. *Het wonen in de stad kan best druk zijn en dan helpt het niet als de kavelmarkeerder voor 21 Chiquelaan Appartementen en Kruidpeper Appartementen voor nog meer verwarring omtrent je woonomgeving zorgt. De juiste kavels zijn nu gemarkeerd, zodat je weet waar je naartoe moet gaan. Alleen Xbox One *We hebben alle sites die we konden vinden afgespeurd om te kijken waar Sims de prestaties hebben verstopt die niet volledig ontgrendeld werden. **Om het ontgrendelproces te voltooien, laad je het opgeslagen spelbestand waarmee je de prestatie(s) verdiend hebt en wordt alles ontgrendeld. **Het kan zijn dat je meerdere opslagbestanden moet laden als je prestaties op verschillende opslagbestanden hebt verdiend. We hebben de updates uit de versies voor PC en Mac van De Sims 4 geplukt, die misschien niet in deze aantekeningen aan bod komen, en hebben ze naar de console overgebracht. Nu zullen we onze mouwen opstropen, een grote hoeveelheid elleboogvet gebruiken en doorgaan met oppoetsen zodat jullie je kunnen amuseren. -SimGuruLegacy Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4 (spelcomputer)